1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card processing apparatus having a wireless magnetic information reading function, and to an automatic transaction machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a transaction processing terminal such as an automated teller machine (ATM) is equipped with a card processing apparatus configured to process magnetic information of a magnetic card. When a user manually inserts the magnetic card into a card insertion-removal opening or removes the magnetic card from the card insertion-removal opening, the card processing apparatus reads the magnetic information recorded in magnetic stripes of the magnetic card by a magnetic head provided near the card insertion-removal opening.
In a credit-card payment terminal, the magnetic information recorded in the magnetic stripes of the magnetic card is read by a magnetic head when the magnetic card is manually swiped through a magnetic card reading unit attached to an end surface of the credit-card payment terminal.
Nowadays, for example, technologies referred to as “Samsung Pay” and “LoopPay” that provide an effect of reading a magnetic card similar to that of the abovementioned card processing apparatus or the magnetic card reading unit are starting to be put into practical use. In those technologies, a smartphone capable of transmitting magnetic information through a radio wave is brought near a magnetic card reading unit and the magnetic information is transmitted to a credit-card payment terminal or a card processing apparatus through the radio wave (for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,814,046 (Specification)).